Love Always Finds A Way
by lana-ismyqueen
Summary: Once Upon a Time AU (Regina/Daniel): When Cora has a moment of weakness and doesn't kill Daniel that night in the stable, Rumplestiltskin loses all hope of creating his monster. Needing to find another way to place his curse, Rumplestiltskin realizes that he needs the power of Daniel and Regina's true love.
1. We have to run

"You could have at least left a note."

Regina and Daniel were blasted off of their feet, and the doors to the stable all slammed shut as Cora glared at them, the rage she was feeling palpable in the air. Regina shivered in fear, suddenly remembering why she was so afraid of her mother. Daniel had seen bad moments of Cora, but he had no idea what her mother was truly capable of. He looked at Regina, seeing the fear written on her face. He wanted to do something, anything, to protect her from her mother's wrath, but he couldn't make himself move. He was terrified to make Cora's anger worse.

"Mother, I…"

"Don't. You sneak out of my house in the dead of night and think I won't notice? How dare you!"

Regina felt the fear continue to build up inside of her. She was so sure that Cora hadn't noticed her leaving, so sure that she had fooled her mother, so sure that she would finally be able to escape this wretched life that she had been forced to live. Daniel began to stand up, helping Regina as he went. He took a protective stance in front of her, but Regina pushed him out of the way. She didn't want him anywhere near her mother's wrath.

Breathing heavily, Regina shook her head. This was her mother. Maybe if Cora knew how much Daniel meant to Regina, she would understand. After all, Cora always claimed to want what was best for Regina. Daniel was what was best for Regina, and if only Regina could make her mother see that, maybe they would have a chance at the life they had always wanted together. "You're impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic and listen to me." She paused for a moment, looking up at Daniel. Joy came over her face, and she looked back at her mother. "I want to be with Daniel."

Cora gave her a look of disgust and shook her head. "Oh, you don't know what you want. But I do. I didn't make the sacrifices I did in life to get you to the cusp of greatness, so that you could end up the wife of a stable boy."

Regina felt her own anger pool up inside of her, and she no longer felt afraid of her mother. Daniel was by her side, and as long as they loved each other, Cora couldn't hurt them. This was her choice, not Cora's, and Regina wouldn't let her mother tell her what to do for a second longer. "It's my life."

Cora laughed, but it was a hard sound, devoid of all the joy that should accompany laughter. "You foolish girl." Her smile disappeared, replaced by a hard and unamused look. "It's mine. After what I had to do, the deals I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life. And you just want to toss it away?"

Daniel looked at the love of his life, unable to stay quiet for a moment longer. "Stay strong, Regina." He couldn't lose her, not now. He wouldn't let Cora manipulate her any longer. Regina should make the choice for her own, not because her mother told her what to do.

Hearing Daniel's words, Regina took a deep breath, drawing strength from him. As long as he was by her side, she could stand up to her mother. Together they could do anything. "Your magic can't keep us apart. I love him."

"And I love her." Daniel said to Cora, wrapping his arms around Regina protectively. She immediately melted into his embrace, something that Cora took note of.

"I love her too." Cora said harshly, addressing Daniel for the first time. This stable boy that she had kept on her pay stub didn't deserve her daughter. Regina was destined for greatness, but she was willing to throw all of that away for him? Why? What was it about Daniel that had Regina so lovesick? The looks that the two of them were exchanging reminded Cora of her own love lost long ago, a boy much like Daniel. But that boy was long gone, and Cora knew that it was for the best. After all, she wouldn't be where she was now if she had married that boy. She would be the wife of a shepherd, not a Lord, the mother of a future Queen.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't try to keep us apart." Regina said, her voice shaking.

"And if you loved me, you wouldn't try to run away." Cora swung back to anger, rage once again filling her for what her daughter had tried to do.

Regina shook her head. She wasn't going to let her mother stop her from being happy any longer. Her entire life she had been miserable, feeling unwanted, unworthy, unloved. Daniel was the first person to love her unconditionally, the first person to make her believe that she was worthy of love. She wasn't going to let her mother, the person who had made her feel so unloved for so long, ruin this. "I'm sorry, but this is my happiness. We're going."

"No, you're not." Cora raised her hand, showing them her magic. She wouldn't lose her daughter, not now, not after she had fought for so hard to keep her. She had been the only person to ever escape from a deal with the Dark One, and she would be damned if all of that went to waste now.

"So what's your plan? You're going to keep us here forever? Because that's what you'll have to do." Regina stepped closer to Daniel, grabbing onto his arm. She raised her head and glared proudly at her mother, standing up for herself for the first time in her life. Cora had never seen Regina so strong, so beautiful.

"So this is your decision? This will make you happy?" Cora wanted to scoff at the thought, but even as she thought about how she could stop this once and for all, a little voice at the back of her head spoke up. _You're doing all of this to hold onto her, but you've already lost her. You'll lose her even more if you don't let her make this choice._

"It already has." Regina said, her eyes pleading. Yes, she wanted her mother to let them run away together, but more than anything, she wanted her mother to understand. Regina loved Daniel. True love was magic, and nothing could stop it.

Cora faltered for the first time in her daughter's life. If she didn't let Regina go, she would lose her daughter forever. But if she allowed Regina to be with Daniel, maybe, just maybe, she would finally have the love that she had always wanted from her daughter. Not the respect that she demanded, but the love that she craved. "Then who am I to stop you?" She finally said with a resigned sigh. She could see the joy that flared up in her daughter's eyes, and that made it all the better. Regina stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her mother, and Cora closed her eyes, melting into her daughter's embrace. Regina had never hugged her like this before. Something was changing between the two of them, Cora could feel it. She knew that this was weakness, but maybe being weak wasn't as bad as she had always believed. This weakness felt better than any strength she had ever shown.

Stepping back, Regina smiled at her mother with tears in her eyes, hardly able to believe that Cora was really letting her go. She could live her life, finally. She could be with Daniel. She didn't have to run for the rest of her life. She didn't have to choose him over her family. She could finally have them both, her love and her family. She went back to Daniel, looking up at him with a smile in her eyes. He turned to Cora, but his eyes widened when he noticed the man standing behind her. His grip tightened on Regina and he positioned himself in front of her.

When Cora noticed Daniel's reaction, she whirled around, shock coursing through her. She quickly composed herself, glaring at the man standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She asked, placing herself between Rumplestiltskin and her daughter. If he was here to collect on Regina, she would fight him again. She wouldn't lose Regina now, not after what had just happened.

Rumplestiltskin merely shook his head and waved his hand, knocking both Cora and Daniel to the ground, both unconscious.

Gasping, Regina knelt down next to Daniel. "What did you do to them?" She asked, her voice high.

"Don't worry, they're not hurt. I merely knocked them unconscious so that the two of us could have a little chat in private." Rumple said in his cackle of a voice, touching the tips of his fingers together. He stepped closer to Regina and looked her up and down. "Ah, you've grown so much."

"What do you mean? Do I know you?" Regina asked, still worried about Daniel and her mother.

"Oh, no, dearie, but I know you. I held you in my arms when you were just a baby, but of course you wouldn't remember that. You see, your mother broke a deal we had, a deal that would have given me you. But your mother still has a debt to pay, and I'm here to collect."

Regina didn't understand, and her face showed it. "So you're going to take me now?"

Rumple laughed and shook his head. "Oh, no no no. It's far too late for that. No, I'm going to offer you a deal. Do something for me, and I'll forgive your mother's debt."

Regina raised her chin. "Why should I?"

Rumple looked taken aback, but smiled. "You wouldn't want any harm to come to your mother, would you?"

Regina froze. "What do you want me to do?"

"Merely place a curse for me, a curse that will take all of us to another land."

Regina's mouth opened, and she shook her head, still trying to understand. "Why do you want a curse to take us to another land?"

Rumple laughed his cackle. "That's my business, dearie. All you need to know is that you would have power in this new land, because power is true happiness." As soon as the words left his mouth, Rumple knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

Regina straightened and stared at him. Cora was her mother, but Daniel was her true love. She wouldn't lose him, and she didn't care about having power. All she wanted was true happiness, not the happiness that her mother had always pretended to feel. She didn't want to be Cora, only a shell of a person, only feeling power and never knowing happiness. In this moment, she had to choose between Daniel and Cora. Her future and her past. It wasn't a difficult choice, but even so, she felt guilt for what she was about to do. "No. Power is not happiness."

Rumple's look of amusement turned to one of anger, and Regina felt a shiver of fear. Even so, she wouldn't back down. She knew what she wanted, and she wasn't going to let anyone take that away from her, no matter what it might cost her. In a fit of rage, Rumplestiltskin waved his hand, knocking Regina to the ground, where she was out cold. Grabbing Cora, he took one last look at Regina, who had landed on Daniel's chest, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, taking Cora with him.


	2. Figuring out Plan B

His hand still clutched onto Cora, Rumplestiltskin waved away the cloud of smoke as he arrived at his castle. Using magic to lock all of the doors, he threw Cora into a cell block near the room that he was working on the curse and headed to find Belle, wanting to tell her that they had company. He wouldn't be able to figure anything out until Cora was awake anyway, and he needed to clear his head and get rid of this anger before he could focus on finishing his curse.

The truth was, he was absolutely furious. He had offered young Regina the world, and still she had refused him. For what? A life with a stable boy, a life that meant poverty and hard work, when she could have had power, wealth, and the ability to control an entire world without lifting a finger. How could she have refused him? It was completely unfathomable to Rumple, and the more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

Not only had he completely lost all hope of fulfilling his deal with Cora, but now he had no monster to place his curse, and no prospective monster to make. On top of all of that, he still hadn't even finished the curse! He had most of the curse figured out, but he was missing a few crucial aspects. For one, who was going to place the curse? And even if he did figure out a way to place the curse, how was he going to break the curse? That was the crucial question, one that he would have to figure out on his own. He could force Cora to help him finish the curse, but she couldn't know that he intended to break it. That was something that no one could know, or else it would all go to hell.

Sweeping into the dining room, where Belle was dusting the top shelves, Rumple tried to compose his anger. He knew that whenever he was in a mood he scared Belle, and he didn't want the girl to fear him. She was too valuable. As a maid, of course, nothing more. "Belle, we have a house guest. She'll be staying in one of the rooms by my study, and I need you to make sure she doesn't starve. Don't trust her, though, she's nothing but a manipulator."

Belle smiled down at him before climbing down the ladder and curtseying. "Absolutely, Rumplestiltskin. Don't worry about me, I'll be careful." With that, she grabbed a silver tray, tucked it under her arm, and left the room, humming happily to herself. She was gone before Rumple could lie and say that he couldn't care to worry about her.

Furrowing his brow, he watched her go and shook his head. He was getting too soft with her. One of these days he would have to do something to put her in her place. He just had to figure out what. Pushing these thoughts away, he decided to go check on Cora. His spell shouldn't knock her out for long. She would be up and furious any moment now, and he needed her help.

"Regina? Regina?" Daniel had Regina cradled in his lap, and he shook her softly, trying to wake her up. He had woken up a few moments earlier on the ground, and Regina had been on top of him, sprawled out on his chest. The last thing he remembered was a strange-looking man and Cora going head to head, and then everything was black. Both the man and Cora had been gone when Daniel had woken up, and he was too worried about Regina to think about where they might be. "Regina!"

Regina's eyes fluttered open, and she moaned in pain. Her eyes were blurry for a moment before focusing on Daniel. "Daniel? What happened?" She tried to sit up, but she moved too fast, and she felt a rush to her head and gasped in pain, grabbing her temples.

"Regina, are you okay?" Daniel asked, the worry in his voice evident.

Regina took a few deep breaths and the pain began to subside. "Yes, I just sat up too fast. What happ-?" Suddenly she remembered everything, and she gasped. Looking around, she couldn't see her mother anywhere, and she knew that Rumplestiltskin was long gone. Her eyes widened as she realized that he must have taken her mother with him. "Daniel, that man. I think he took my mother with him."

"What did he want?" Daniel asked, his arms still wrapped protectively around Regina. He was afraid that the man would come back and take Regina away this time, and he wasn't going to let that happen. He wouldn't lose her, not now. Not ever. Cora had given them permission, for heaven's sake! Nothing could stop their love.

Regina looked up at him, biting her lip. "He wanted me to place a curse for him, a curse that would take us all to a land without magic. He said that I would be the most powerful person there, and that I would rule over everyone. I told him that I don't want power, that I want true happiness, and he was furious. The last thing I remember is him waving his hand, and then I woke up in your arms. I think he must have taken my mother, though I don't know why."

Daniel was worried. "Do you think your mother will place the curse?" He knew about Cora's lust for power. It was why she had wanted her daughter to marry Leopold in the first place. Cora wanted power. She believed that power was happiness, and that love was weakness.

Regina shook her head. "My mother won't do anything that she's told to do, and Rumplestiltskin obviously didn't want her to place the curse. He probably knew that he'd end up regretting it. My mother's too strong for him, he wants someone that he can control." She looked up at him and sighed. "I don't know what we should do."

Daniel was quiet for a moment, and then put his hand on her cheek. "Regina, I don't think there's anything we can do. I've heard about that man before. His name is Rumplestiltskin, but he is also known as the Dark One. His magic is the darkest in the land, and it always comes with a price, just as your mother's does."

Regina nodded and leaned into him, sighing. She knew that she should feel sad that her mother was gone, but she couldn't bring herself to mourn the situation. Her mother may have had a moment of weakness, but Regina couldn't be sure that Cora wouldn't have changed her mind by the time morning came and forced her to marry the king anyway. Cora may have shown her love for her daughter in that brief moment of weakness, but Regina knew that her mother's moments of weaknesses were rare and short. If Cora really was gone, she wouldn't be able to stop Regina from calling off the marriage to Leopold and marrying Daniel instead.

She looked up at Daniel, a look of guiltiness in her eyes. "Is it bad that there's a part of me that's glad she's gone? She is my mother, after all."

Daniel cupped Regina's face in his hands and looked down at her with nothing but love. What he was going to say was important, and he wanted to know that she was listening. "Don't say that, Regina. You're not a terrible person for rejoicing that she's gone. Your mother has abused you for your entire life, justifying it by claiming that it was all out of love. That's not love, Regina, not real love. That's something twisted and dark, and you deserve better than that."

Regina spoke softly. "I know. I do have better than that. With you." With a small smile, she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his.

Daniel kissed her back before pulling away and wrapping her in his arms. She put her head on his shoulder and breathed softly. He could feel her chest rise and fall, and it brought a smile to his face. "We don't have to run, Regina. We can be happy together, right here."

"Rumplestiltskin, let me out of here right now!"

Rumple sat on a stool outside of Cora's cell, smiling childishly at the petulant look on Cora's face. She was furious, but Rumple wasn't intimidated by her at all. He had spelled his castle so that no magic but his own would work here. Cora would be able to help him figure out how to make the curse, but he would have to be the one to actually make it. That would ensure that he got it right and that he would be able to keep Cora here without having to worry about her getting away.

"Rumple! I'll make you pay for this!"

"Oh, and how do you expect to do that?" Rumple asked with a wicked cackle, putting his fingers together. "Your magic doesn't work here, dearie. You're completely at my mercy, Cora." Oh, payback was so sweet. No one cheated him out of a deal and got away with it, not even Cora Mills.

Cora seemed to realize the accuracy of this statement, and she stared at him for a moment. He could see the wheels turning in her mind, and he knew that she was trying to figure out a way out of this situation. Never one to keep people waiting, Rumple stood up and moved closer to her. "If you want out of here and back to your pretty daughter, you're going to have to help me with something. That is, unless you really want her to marry that stable boy?"

Rumple could tell from the look on Cora's face that she was conflicted. Ah, so there was something human still in there. Of course, this didn't surprise him. She had fought so hard to keep her daughter, there must be some deep part of her that truly loved Regina. Rumple had been watching them, though, and he knew that Cora hadn't done a very good job of showing it. In fact, he was sure that Regina was forgetting all about her mother as she prepared for her future with her true love.

Cora pursed her lips. Now that she was away from the situation, her moment of weakness seemed like just that, weakness. She didn't want Regina to end up the wife of a stable boy. Regina should have the right to be the queen of a kingdom, not the queen of a stable. Stable Queen. The thought was laughable. She had worked too hard for that, sacrificed too much. But on the other hand, she couldn't get the happy and loving look Regina had given her when she had agreed to let Regina be with Daniel out of her mind. Her daughter had never looked at her like that before, not since she was a little girl. She didn't want to admit it, but Cora had missed that unconditional love that Regina had once showered on her.

"What do you want me to do?" She finally asked. She still hadn't decided what to do about the Regina and Daniel situation, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything either way if she was locked up here.

Rumplestiltskin gave his wicked cackle, grinning mischievously. "I need your help with something."


	3. Breaking the News

Regina approached the room in her house where the king was staying, Daniel by her side. She was so nervous that her knees were shaking, and Daniel, noticing this, put his hand on her arm before pulling her into his arms. "You can do this, Regina. You have to do this." He kissed her forehead and released her, turning and walking halfway down the hall, where he slid down the wall and sat to wait for her.

Regina turned to face the closed door and raised her hand to knock, but froze. How could she do this? She had no idea how Leopold would respond to what she was going to say. What if he tried to do what Cora had done? What if he tried to keep them apart? What if telling him was a mistake? Maybe they should just run away like they had planned to, get out now while they still could.

She looked over at Daniel, something frantic in her eyes. He stood up and hurried over to her, grabbing both of her hands. "Stay strong, Regina. You can do this. They can't keep us apart, not when we have true love."

Nodding, Regina turned back to the door. She felt Daniel step away out of the shadows so that he wouldn't be seen. Taking one last breath, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Slowly, Regina opened the door. When Leopold saw that it was her, he gave her a warm smile, standing up and giving her a slight bow. She curtsied to him, closing the door behind her, and he shook his head at her. "You don't have to curtsey for me, Regina. You saved my daughter's life, and you're going to become my Queen in a few days' time. In fact, I'm having our engagement announced tomorrow. There's no need to curtsey for me."

Nodding, Regina stood up, swallowing and taking a deep breath. She tried to calm her stomach, but she was so nervous that she thought she might throw up.

Leopold cocked his head and took a closer look at her. "Regina, are you okay?"

Regina opened her mouth, but no words came out. How was she supposed to answer that question? She was about to break off her engagement with the king, and what was she going to tell people when they started to wonder where Cora was? Regina was sure that the king would want to speak to her mother, but she knew that wasn't possible. She didn't know where Cora was, and she didn't really want anyone to look too hard. At least not until she and Daniel were married and safe from her plotting.

Leaning forward, Leopold put his hand on Regina's arm. He could sense that something was seriously wrong, but he had no idea what it might be. "Regina?" He repeated. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I can't marry you." The words left Regina's mouth before she could stop them, and she clapped her hands over her face, her eyes widening in fright as she waited for Leopold's reaction. _Way to break him down easy, Regina._

Leopold mouth opened and he stared at her, speechless. He pulled his hand away and sat back in his chair slowly, his eyes never leaving Regina's. He could see the hesitation and fear in her eyes, but it only made him more confused. Why would she be afraid of him? And why wouldn't she want to marry him? What had made her change her mind? "I…I don't understand," he said after a moment. "What made you change your mind?"

Regina bit her lip. "I haven't changed my mind. I never wanted to marry you."

This only confused him more. "Then why did you accept?"

Regina looked down. "I didn't. My mother did."

Leopold thought about this. It was true. Cora had been the one to say yes, not Regina. At the time, he had figured that she was just speechless, but he could see now that he had been wrong. Or maybe she had been speechless, but not in a good way. "Oh."

Regina kneeled down next to him. "I'm sorry, your majesty, but I just can't marry you. I don't love you."

Leopold leaned forward and grabbed her hands in his, looking into her eyes urgently. "I know you don't love me now, Regina, but you could grow to love me. I'm a kind man, and I will be a loving husband to you."

Regina smiled sadly. "I don't doubt that. But…I wasn't finished. I don't love you. I love someone else."

That was not what Leopold was expecting. He jumped back, feeling a surge of anger flare up inside of him. "Someone else?" His voice had a slightly harsher tone, and he saw Regina tense up.

"Please don't be angry. I've loved him since before I rescued Snow and met you." Regina said quickly.

Leopold felt the anger drain from him. He couldn't blame her for this, or the man that she loved. "But if you don't marry me, who will be a mother to Snow?" He asked, playing the last card that he had.

Regina grabbed his hand this time and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Leopold. I don't know Snow very well, but I'm already quite fond of your daughter. But I can't marry you even to be a mother to her."

"Why not?"

Regina looked down at his hand, at the ring that he wore on his ring finger, the ring from his first marriage. "I remember your wedding to the first queen. I was just a girl when you married her, but I remember the way you looked at her, and the way she looked at you. You loved her, so I know that you understand the meaning of true love. Snow's mother was yours, and Daniel is mine."

Leopold was silent for a moment, looking into her eyes. He could still see hesitation and fear in her eyes, but he could see something else, too. A light. He recognized it, because he had seen it in Eva's eyes many times, and he was sure that others had been able to see it in his. It was the light of true love, and Leopold couldn't stop that, as much as he wanted his daughter to have a mother. "And this man? You're sure that what you two have is true love?"

With a small smile, Regina nodded. "I know it with everything I am."

Leopold nodded. "Then who am I to stop true love? You two must be married."

Regina smiled in relief. "Really?"

Leopold gave a smile. "Yes. Can I meet him?"

Regina hesitated for a moment, but Leopold seemed genuine. She would have to trust that this wasn't a trick. "Yes. I'll go get him." She stood up and hurried from the room, running down the hallway and pulling Daniel up. "He wants to meet you," she whispered.

With a smile, Daniel allowed himself to be dragged into the king's quarters. When they entered the door, Regina dropped his hand, and Daniel stepped forward without her, bowing low and sweeping back up to greet the king.

Leopold looked Daniel over. Daniel looked back and exchanged a glance with Regina, which Leopold caught. He could see the way Daniel's eyes lingered on Regina, on the way the young girl lit up when the man's gaze was on her. It was obvious to him that there was true love between the two of them, and he knew what he had to do. For Eva.

Stepping forward, Leopold grabbed Daniel's hand and shook it. "It's wonderful to meet you, Daniel."

"Thank you, sir. It's an honor to meet you." Daniel said courteously.

"Even though I almost married the love of your life?" Leopold asked with a wink.

Daniel let out a laugh. "Even so."

Leopold looked him up and down. "We seem to be the same build. That will come in handy."

Daniel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um, why, sir?"

"Well if I'm going to marry you two in place of Regina and myself, we won't have time to have new things made for you. You'll just have to wear what has already been made for me." Leopold said with a smile.

Regina stepped forward. "What?"

"Well, you two do want to be married, don't you?" He asked in mock surprise, looking between the two of them.

Daniel turned around and beamed at Regina. "Yes. Yes we do."

"Well, then we have a lot of work to do. And Daniel?"

"Yes sir?"

"You might want to go talk to Lord Henry. He'll be quite surprised at the change in plans, but something tells me that he won't be too upset. Cora, on the other hand…"

"I don't think we have to worry about her." Regina interrupted with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, really?"

"I'll explain everything later," Regina said, biting her lip.

.~.

"Ready?"

Daniel looked back at Leopold, his heart beating faster. "I've been ready for this for my entire life." He said with conviction. It was true.

Leopold smiled and clapped him on the back. "Here they come."

Daniel turned around quickly to lock eyes with Snow White, who was walking down the aisle, wearing a white dress and leaving a trail of flowers down the white aisle. White chairs filled with people lined either side of the aisle, and the scent of white flowers filled the air. A soft breeze rustled through the trees, blowing white flower petals off the branches and through the air. Daniel stood in front of Leopold, waiting for his bride to appear. He conceded that Snow looked lovely, but the only person he cared about seeing walk down that aisle was Regina.

Luckily for Daniel, he didn't have to wait long. Soon, Snow had reached them, and the congregation stood up as the music began, turning to catch a glimpse of Regina. He couldn't see her leave the building because of all the people in the way, but when she and Henry turned onto the main aisle, Daniel felt as if all the air had been sucked out of him.

She was wearing a lacy white dress that fit her perfectly. He knew for a fact that it wasn't the dress that had been made for her wedding to Leopold. It wasn't made like the gowns that royals wore. It fell straight down her body, accenting her height and slim figure. Her hair was curled loose around her shoulders, but the front was pulled back with French braids. A small tiara rested on top of her head. Henry was speaking to her in a low voice, but as soon as her eyes locked on Daniel's, she couldn't look away.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Regina had reached Daniel, and Henry had kissed her cheek and handed her to the stable boy. Daniel and Regina turned to face Leopold, but they continued to stare into each other's eyes, unable to look away.

Regina blushed at the love she felt from Daniel's gaze, but she continued to stare him straight on. She could hear Leopold's voice, but it was a faint sound compared to how loud her heart was beating. She thought she might get completely lost in Daniel's eyes in this moment, but when it was time to look away from him to grab the ring, she managed. Daniel turned around and took the ring from his younger brother, turning back to Regina and placing it near her ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." He said softly, slipping the ring on her finger. Regina took the ring for him and did the same, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed." Daniel could hear the love resonating from her voice.

Giving a smile, Leopold held out his arms. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Slowly, Daniel wrapped his arm around Regina's waist and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, melting into his embrace. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Mrs. Sommers."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this. I'm so sorry for the delay! I promise that I haven't abandoned this story, I've just been incredibly busy with college life. Things are finally beginning to settle back down now that midterms are over, so I'm hoping to update at least once a week. I have this fic all planned out, so I'll definitely be finishing it!**


	4. Brunch with the Royals

"Regina!"

Regina looked up to see Snow hurrying towards her. Letting go of Daniel's hand, Regina held out her arms to embrace the young girl. Snow snuggled into Regina's shoulders for a brief moment and then pulled back and looked up at the older woman, a huge smile on her face. Regina returned the smile, reaching out to brush a loose strand from Snow's face.

"Ah, the happy couple!"

Regina and Daniel looked up to see King Leopold coming towards them. As he reached them, Daniel shook his hand and Regina gave him a quick hug. He and Snow led them through the foyer of the palace into a courtyard overlooking a beautiful lake. A small round table with four chairs sat in the middle of the courtyard, and a buffet table loaded with food stood a few feet away. Daniel pulled out chairs for Regina and Snow before taking a seat next to Regina and across from Snow. Leopold sat facing Regina. "I'm so glad you two could join us for brunch." Leopold said politely, folding a napkin to place on his lap. The others followed suit, and Regina leaned forward to smile at Snow.

"Did you two have fun on your honeymoon?" Snow asked, leaning forward and placing her elbows on the table, propping her chin up with her hands.

Regina and Daniel exchanged a glance that caused Regina to turn red, and she began to cough. Resisting the urge to laugh, Daniel met Snow's eyes. "We had a wonderful time, Snow," he said with a kind smile.

"Regina, why are you so red?" Snow asked, cocking her head to the side, causing Regina to cough even harder.

"Snow, dear, let's not pry," Leopold said, avoiding making eye contact with the newlyweds for fear that he would begin to laugh. He had the nagging suspicion that Cora had not been lying when she had told him that Regina was a virgin. Well, not anymore.

"Have you two decided where you're going to live yet?" Snow asked, diving right into the topic that she wanted to discuss.

"Snow White!" Her father said with a warning tone, but it was obvious that he wasn't actually upset. Daniel could tell that Leopold was not a harsh father.

"Sorry, father," Snow said with a sheepish smile. Leopold shook his head and smiled as Snow turned back to Regina with an expectant look.

Regina looked at Daniel and opened her mouth. "To be honest, Snow dear, I don't think we know yet. For now we're staying at my father's house, but I'm hoping that this arrangement won't be for long." To be a married woman living with her father wasn't exactly her first choice, but it was either that or go to the cottage where Daniel's parents lived. They hadn't really planned out their future, considering how fast and unexpectedly the wedding had happened.

"See, Father? I told you that they didn't have another plan!" Snow said before Leopold could stop her.

Regina looked from Daniel to Snow, a puzzled look on her face. "I'm sorry, did I miss something?"

"No." Leopold said firmly before Snow could say anything further. "Snow is just a curious young girl." He gave her a pointed look, which she returned with an innocent smile.

Snow quickly made Regina forget about the odd exchange between the young girl and her father, and the four had a wonderful brunch together. It was obvious to Leopold that Daniel and Regina were deeply in love, and he was glad that things had turned out the way they had. He could see the tenderness that Regina had for Snow, and it reminded him of the way Eva used to be with their daughter. The comparison made him anxious to speak with Daniel, but he knew not to rush things. He had to choose the proper moment.

Luckily for Leopold, it came sooner than expected. Snow proposed that she and Regina take a walk, and the two left the courtyard and went out by the lake. Leopold stood up and made his way to the edge of the courtyard, leaning against the brick wall. Daniel followed suit, and together they watched Snow and Regina flit through the trees and pick flowers together. Turning to Daniel, Leopold smiled. "Snow adores Regina."

Daniel returned the smile and nodded, his eyes returning to his wife. "Regina is quite fond of her as well."

"I know," Leopold said softly. They were silent for a moment before Leopold spoke again. "My daughter hasn't been the same since her mother died. She's been so lonely. I had hoped, originally, that Regina could be a replacement for Snow's mother."

Daniel wasn't sure what to say to this, so he merely nodded.

Leopold continued. "I know now that even if I had married Regina, no one would have been able to replace Eva. A girl only gets one mother. But…but I still think that my daughter would benefit from a close relationship with Regina. Even as a motherly figure."

Daniel still wasn't sure where Leopold was going with this, but he sensed that it was his turn to speak. "I know that Regina would be happy to be there for Snow, so long as we don't move too far away." He had no idea what they were going to do, so he knew that he couldn't promise Leopold that they would remain close. It all depended on where he could find a good job to support them. He knew that he could never provide the life of luxury that Regina was used to, but he had faith that his love would be enough for her.

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about," Leopold said, turning to Daniel.

Daniel hesitated. "Your majesty, I know that you want what's best for your daughter, but I can't promise that we'll be able to live close enough for Regina to be a constant part of Snow's life. I honestly don't know where we're going to end up."

Leopold smiled. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm not quite following you." Daniel said slowly.

Leopold crossed his arms. "After your wedding, Lord Henry and I had a nice talk about you. He told me what a good employee you are. A mere stable boy, but a responsible young man who goes above and beyond expectations." He paused for a moment, noticing the surprised look on Daniel's face. So he was modest and humble as well. Those were good qualities in a young man. "Well, Daniel, you may or may not know that our kingdom's largest landowner, the Duke of Carlington, has passed away with no heir. The Duke was my second-in-command, and he played a large role in the government. I've been looking for a replacement for him, but he had no family. He died young, you see, and he was an only child. He has only distant cousins, but they live in another kingdom, and frankly, I don't trust a stranger to have that much control in my country."

"That's understandable, sir." Daniel said, still not sure where this was going.

"Well, Daniel, after hearing how responsible you are, I believe that a position of power would suit you well. I would like to make you the next Duke of Carlington." King Leopold said simply, waiting for a response from the young man.

Daniel was speechless. A Duke? "Sir, I…I…I don't know what to say."

Leopold smiled. "Say yes, Daniel. The Duke of Carlington's castle is not far from here, so it would be an easy commute for you, and Snow would be able to see Regina on a daily basis. It's the perfect arrangement, in my opinion."

Daniel's mouth gaped open. "Sir, that would be…incredible. I…thank you." He paused for a moment, looking over his shoulder at the nearing figures of Snow and Regina. "I would love to say yes right now, but I want to ask my wife first."

Leopold nodded gleefully. "Absolutely, Daniel."

Snow and Regina entered the courtyard, and Regina grabbed onto Daniel's arm, smiling up at him. "Hello."

Daniel smiled down at her. "Hello."

Snow was bouncing up and down with excitement. "Well? Did you ask him?" She asked her father, looking back and forth between him and Daniel.

Leopold resisted the urge to shake his head. "Snow!"

"Ask him what?" Regina asked with a puzzled look, looking up at her husband.

"Snow, let's give them a moment," Leopold said, grabbing his daughter's arm and guiding her over to the other side of the courtyard. He struck up a conversation with her, but both he and Snow glanced over at the couple periodically, and when Leopold saw Regina embrace Daniel, he was unable to stop his daughter from bounding over to them. He followed her at a steady pace.

"Well?" Snow asked excitedly, looking from Regina to Daniel. "Are you going to be our neighbors?"

Smiling, Daniel nodded, giving his wife a loving look. "Yes. We are."

~Five Years Later~

"Duchess Bell?"

Regina turned around and smiled at the woman that was addressing her. "Johanna! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Regina?"

Johanna smiled and looked down. "Sorry, ma'am."

Regina shook her head and put her arm around the older woman. "How is the princess?"

Johanna gave Regina a sad look. "It's her birthday next week, Duch – Regina. She's…how she always is at this time of year."

Regina frowned, her shoulders slumping. "I wish we could do something to celebrate, but she would never let us."

Johanna shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Sitting down on a nearby chair, Regina gestured for Johanna to sit in the chair facing her. "And how is the king?"

"Withdrawn, as always." Johanna frowned. "This time of year is as hard for him as it is for her. I know that he wants to be extra kind to her, but he knows that it will just upset her more, so he usually withdraws and disappears for a week or so."

Regina nodded, silent for a moment. Finally, she looked up and gave Johanna a small smile. "Is there any reason that you came over, Johanna?"

Johanna stood up and nodded, giving Regina a smile. "His majesty wanted me to inform you that your husband will be returning the day after tomorrow."

Regina's face lit up, and she grabbed Johanna's hand. "Really and truly?" She asked, her voice breathless with hope. Daniel had been away for nearly a month now, on a tour of the kingdom, doing business for Leopold.

Johanna smiled at the young woman's enthusiasm. "Yes ma'am. He should be home before suppertime."

Regina embraced the woman. "Thank you so much, Johanna. I must prepare everything for his arrival. I want it all to be perfect when he finally gets home."

Johanna smiled and took her leave. It was good to see that even five years later, Regina and Daniel were just as in love as they had been the day they married.

* * *

**As always, thank you all so much for your feedback. I know this chapter was short, but I hope that the next few will be a bit longer (and more well-written as well). I'm approaching spring break, so luckily I'll have a bit of time to immerse myself back into the writing process :)**


	5. How to Break It?

**NOTE: This is not the original chapter posted. After the episode 2x16 (The Miller's Daughter), I decided to change a few things about the story, in turn completely altering the trajectory (this is why I don't usually edit my stories). Even if you've read this chapter before, I highly recommend reading it again so that the story actually makes sense to you ;)**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stared at the beaker in front of him, a wicked smile curling onto his face. He began to laugh his wicked laugh and clap his hands together, dancing around the room in delight. The curse was finally finished. After nearly six years of hard work, it was finished. Done. He now had the curse, he could now find his son. Finally, he would be reunited with Bae.

Except…he still had no idea how to break the curse. He stopped his happy dance, his face turning dark. This was a powerful curse, so it required something equally as powerful to break it. But what?

He sat down on the stool next to his workbench, propping his head up with his elbows and staring at the beaker. Maybe Cora would have some ideas. Not that she was being very cooperative. She had been locked up for five years, but every day she was less and less willing to help him, especially since she had heard that Regina and Daniel had been married by King Leopold. Rumple had never seen her so angry. It had been quite amusing to him.

Amusing, but also unhelpful. An angry Cora was quite unwilling to help Rumple with anything he wanted. Which made him quite angry. It was a vicious cycle, really.

Rumple continued to stare at the beaker, unmoving until Belle entered the room hesitantly. She wasn't really sure what he did in here, and she wasn't really sure that she wanted to know. "Rumplestiltskin?" She asked, her voice soft.

He didn't look up from the beaker. "Yes, Belle?"

"Would you like me to feed Cora?"

Rumple wasn't really listening to her, so he nodded distractedly. His mind was whirling, thinking of a way to break this curse. As soon as he figured that out, he could put everything into motion.

"Okay," Belle said, turning and leaving the room. She hurried to the kitchen, where she put food on a plain tray and carried it carefully through the castle and downstairs into the dungeons, where Rumple kept Cora. When she reached Cora's cell, she set down the tray and dug into her pocket for the key, pulling it out and putting it into the door. Belle rarely fed Cora, but she felt sorry for the woman, and every so often she would bring Cora her food and try to keep her company. Cora usually just ignored Belle until she finally left, but Belle didn't stop trying. Maybe one day she would be able to break through.

Picking up the tray, Belle swung the door open and smiled as Cora looked up to glare at her. Belle set the food down on the desk in the room, backing up to stand near the door. "Hello, Cora," she said brightly, taking the vase of flowers that she had put on the tray and placing them on the night stand next to Cora's bed. Cora sat in a chair next to the only window in the cell, her head turned to watch Belle coldly. "It's a beautiful day out," Belle said, not deterred by Cora's cold silence.

"I wouldn't know," Cora said with a harsh tone, her voice biting.

Belle was surprised but pleased that Cora had spoken, even if it wasn't particularly nice. In Belle's opinion, it was progress. "Would you like to go outside? I could ask Rumplestiltskin. I'm sure he would consider it."

Instead of answering, Cora merely turned her head away slowly, looking back out the window. She wasn't able to use her magic in the cell, but if she had been, Belle knew that she probably would have blasted her way out of here long ago.

Belle continued to lean against the wall, watching Cora. She felt so badly for Cora. She knew what it was like to be trapped in this castle. She had felt trapped here for the longest time. That is, until she realized that she was falling in love with Rumple. Now she wouldn't leave for anything in the world. But she could still sympathize with not wanting to be here. "I know you don't want to be here, Cora, but it really isn't so bad in this castle. It can be a great place to live, once you decide to try and look at the positive side."

Belle didn't expect Cora to answer, and she definitely didn't expect the older woman to move so quickly across the room and wrap her fingers around Belle's neck. Belle began to cough and splutter, trying to gasp for breath, but Cora's fingers only squeezed harder, making it impossible for air to enter Belle's airways. The look on Cora's face was one of cool anger and concentration, and that scared Belle more than anything. Her eyes began to droop and she felt herself losing consciousness, and then suddenly Cora had been thrown back.

Gasping for breath, Belle looked up to see Rumple standing in between her and Cora, a murderous look on his face.

"Belle, go." Rumple commanded, not taking his eyes off Cora. She hesitated. "Go!" He commanded again, his voice even more commanding than before. Her hands lingering on her neck, she obeyed, turning and fleeing.

Crossing her arms, Cora gave him a smug look, no fear written on her face. Rather than being afraid of what Rumplestiltskin might do, she looked almost proud of herself, and certainly disappointed that she hadn't succeeded in what she had tried to do.

It was the disappointment he saw that angered him the most, but even though he wanted nothing more than to make Cora suffer for what she had tried to do, there was something about the viciousness in her eyes that made Rumple thing. An idea entering his mind, he cackled wickedly.

"Why are you laughing?" Cora asked harshly. "I just tried to kill your one true love," she spit out the last three words like they were poison, betraying the little bit of feeling she had left. Rumple knew all too well that she didn't feel any love towards him, not any longer. She had ensured that she wouldn't when she ripped out her heart. No, any feelings of jealousy were only full of bitterness, not love.

"I'm laughing because you just proved to me how truly valuable you are." Rumple said, reaching forward and stroking her cheek, his scaly fingers leaving tiny scratches on her still porcelain skin.

"Valuable? What makes you think I'll do anything that you want?"

Rumple took a step closer and kissed her forehead, but there was no ounce of affection in the gesture. It only made it more clear to Cora how little she meant to him. "That's easy, Cora. You'll do what I want because it happens to align with what you want."

"I'm listening." She raised her head proudly, her defiant eyes meeting his.

"All you've ever wanted is power. When you couldn't get it yourself, you tried to put your daughter in a position of power. If you place my curse, you can have both of those things. You will be the one to decide the fate of everyone. You will be able to keep your daughter and that pesky stable boy apart once and for all, and when you marry her to Leopold in this new land, you will be the most powerful family there. Everyone will look to you for guidance, and you'll all be frozen in time. The only happy ending will be yours."

Though she didn't speak, Rumple could see from the hungry look in her eyes that Cora would do whatever he wanted.

.~.

After convincing Cora and checking on Belle, Rumple found himself back in front of the beaker with the curse, his mind whirling. All he could think of was the surge of power that he felt when he knew that Belle was in trouble. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, an incredibly strong magic that he didn't know existed.

But it did. And now he knew that it was the key to breaking this curse.

And he knew exactly where he would find it.


	6. Finally, Something to Celebrate

**NOTE: This is not the original chapter posted. After the episode 2x16 (The Miller's Daughter), I decided to change a few things about the story, in turn completely altering the trajectory (this is why I don't usually edit my stories). Even if you've read this chapter before, I highly recommend reading it again so that the story actually makes sense to you ;)**

* * *

Daniel slid off his horse and looked up at the castle in front of him. As he stared up at the balcony that he knew belonged to the bedroom he shared with his wife, Regina came outside and leaned against the banister, looking out into the woods that surrounded their property. She was looking away from him, and he handed the reins to his stable boy, giving the young man a distracted smile. Usually he would stop and talk to the boy, but he hadn't seen his wife in a month, and he couldn't wait to surprise her. He wasn't due to arrive home for another few hours, but he had ridden ahead of his caravan, impatient to reunite with Regina.

Entering the house, he nodded hello to a few of their servants and hurried up the stairs, making his way through the large house to their bedroom. He entered the room silently, tiptoeing to the balcony. He stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of his wife, who was unaware of his presence. Slipping up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Regina jumped in surprise, but quickly melted into his embrace, closing her eyes and sighing in delight. "You weren't supposed to arrive home until tonight," she whispered, turning around in his arms to face him.

"I couldn't wait any longer, so I rode ahead," Daniel answered with a smile, leaning down to press his lips against hers.

She kissed him back passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. Without removing his lips from hers, Daniel picked her up in his arms and walked her to their bed, setting her down gently and laying down on top of her. She began to kiss him again, removing his jacket with her soft hands. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it down his arms, running her hands up his chest and back around his neck when it was finally off.

Daniel pulled back, panting, and gave the two a moment to catch their breath. "I didn't even close the door," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Regina laughed in embarrassment and dropped her hands. "Oops," she said softly. Daniel rolled off of her and stood up, looking down at her with a look so full of love that Regina thought she might burst. He helped her up, and she walked back across the room to the balcony, looking out at the apple tree that grew below their window. "Daniel, I have something to tell you," she admitted, turning around to see him putting his shirt back on.

When he had buttoned it back up, he walked over to her, grabbing her hands with his. "Yes, Regina?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

Regina smiled, nearly bursting with joy as she stared into her husband's eyes. This wasn't how she had planned on telling him, but she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. "I'm pregnant."

Daniel froze, his eyes widening as he registered what she had said. "You're pregnant?" His eyes lit up with tears of joy, and his face curled into the widest beam that she had ever seen. Unable to speak, she nodded, her own eyes filling with tears. After staring at her for another moment, Daniel picked her up and spun her around, putting her down and kissing her. "I'm going to be a father."

Regina nodded, tears brimming over her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Daniel's gently. When she pulled away, she leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder, happier than she could ever describe.

***Five Months Later***

"I would like to raise a glass to Daniel and Regina, who, I am happy to announce, are expecting their first child this May!" King Leopold raised his champagne glass and smiled down at Regina and Daniel, who were sitting at the high table with himself and Snow. He was hosting a royal ball in honor of a treaty that they had just made with King George's kingdom, a treaty that wouldn't have happened without the patience and delicacy of Daniel. King George and his young twin sons sat on the other side of the table, next to Snow. His boys were Snow's age, and Snow was enjoying the company of her peers.

Regina and Daniel exchanged an adoring glance and thanked Leopold for his kind words. Regina's baby bump was quite obvious on her otherwise petite figure, and her left hand rested delicately on the top of it, her simple wedding band shining from the light of the chandelier above her. Of course, she and Daniel had the funds to exchange the simple band for a much more extravagant ring, but she had chosen not to. Her ring may have been from the saddle of a horse, but it was much more precious to her than any diamond could ever be.

As King Leopold sat down, the party resumed, and Snow stood up and made her way over to Regina, kneeling next to her chair. Smiling down at Snow, Regina was struck at how much Snow had grown in the last few years. When Regina had rescued Snow from that horse all those years ago, Snow had been nothing but a young girl with a broken heart, a girl who had lost her mother too young. Now Snow was a radiant young woman who was quickly proving that she would make an excellent Queen someday.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Regina asked, placing her hand on Snow's shoulder. The two were very close, and Regina knew how excited Snow was that there was a baby on the way.

"Yes," Snow said with a smile. "Prince James is quite arrogant, but his brother David is a kind young man. I'm glad we were able to make a treaty with their kingdom."

Regina smiled, raising her eyebrow mischievously. "I can think of a way to make that treaty even stronger," she whispered, nudging Snow with her elbow.

Snow laughed musically and lightly swatted Regina's hand away. "I'm fifteen, Regina. Let's not start matchmaking already."

Regina laughed and nodded, conceding. It was a little soon for that. Besides, Regina didn't want Snow to begin that process. She didn't want Snow to be forced to marry someone she didn't love to ensure that war wouldn't break out between kingdoms. Regina had been so close to marrying for power, and she would never wish that fate on anyone.

The orchestra began to play, and people drifted to the center of the ballroom and began to dance. Daniel leaned over Regina and smiled at Snow. "My dear Snow, would you do me the honor of a dance?" He stood up and held his hand out.

Smiling, Regina stood up and gave him a curtsey, taking his hand. As they spun away, Daniel winked at his wife, causing her to smile. Leopold stood up and held out his hand to Regina. "Shall we?"

Regina nodded and took his hand, smiling as they passed Daniel and Snow on the dance floor. Leopold moved slowly, trying to be gentle. Regina laughed and urged him to pick up the pace. "I'm pregnant, not breakable," she said softly. Leopold laughed and moved faster so that they were dancing at a normal pace.

As they turned around the dance floor, Leopold smiled down at the woman in his arms. "Regina, I know I've said this before, but I truly am so happy for you and Daniel. I just know that you two will make wonderful parents."

Regina smiled, touched at his words. "Thank you, Leopold. I hope to have the kind of relationship with this child that you and Eva had with Snow."

Leopold smiled softly at the mention of his deceased wife. "Eva was a wonderful mother. She would have done anything for Snow, and I know that you will be the same. You have many of the same qualities as she does."

Regina hesitated. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

Leopold nodded. "I really did. She had the most pure heart of anyone I ever knew. Until you," he added softly.

"How did you meet her?" Regina asked. She had never heard this story.

Leopold smiled. "Eva was raised in a faraway wealthy kingdom by very haughty parents. Consequently, she was very stuck up when I met her. Her father tried to marry her off to another prince from a struggling kingdom, hoping that when his daughter was Queen, he could take control of their land. The king of that kingdom gave his son's hand in marriage away to a woman who was able to spin straw into gold, and in a fury, Eva's father went to war against that kingdom. He easily won, and he took control of the kingdom, forcing the royal family to flee. No one really knows what happened to them, but I'm pretty sure that my father gave them sanctuary here. He never spoke of it, but I vaguely remember meeting a prince and princess with a newborn daughter who disappeared and were never heard from again. After he had taken over the kingdom, Eva's father tried to marry her off to me. She came and stayed with us for a time, but she was so arrogant that my father couldn't wait to get rid of her. Then, one day she took a horse and disappeared for a few hours. She came back a changed woman, full of remorse for what her family had done. My guess is that she stumbled across that family that my father had hidden. To this day, I don't know what happened that day, but I know that after that day, Eva became a just and kind young woman with the purest heart. She tried so hard to make amends for what her family had done, and that was what made me fall in love with her."

Regina marveled at the story. It was a beautiful love story, but she couldn't help but think of the misplaced royal family. "I wonder what happened to that family," she said softly, lost in thought. There was something about the story that struck her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. When she looked back up, she saw that Leopold was watching her with his own thoughtful look. "What?"

Leopold hesitated. "When I first met your family, there was something about you all that seemed familiar. I couldn't place it, so I did some digging…" he trailed off, looking unsure of whether he should finish the statement.

Regina stared at him. "And?" He remained silent, and she stopped dancing. "Leopold, what is it? What are you hiding?"

Leopold dropped his arms. "Regina, you were that family. Your father was the prince of that kingdom."

Regina's eyes widened in shock. "I was born a princess?"

Leopold nodded. "Are you…okay?" He asked after a moment, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, Regina nodded and motioned for them to continue dancing. He put his arms back around her, and they continued to waltz. "I guess it makes sense," Regina said after a moment. "I always knew that my mother didn't love my father, but I couldn't understand why she had married him. I know that she was a miller's daughter, but my father's rank wasn't much higher than that. He was wealthier, but not exactly powerful."

Leopold nodded in understanding. He knew that Regina hadn't had a good relationship with her mother. He also knew that Cora was nothing but a manipulative witch who would do anything for power. It was why they had never tried to search for her after the Dark One had taken her all those years ago. Not only would it have been nearly impossible to get her back from him, but they all sensed that it would only cause more trouble in the long run. Life was just easier without Cora's scheming ways, not that any of them would say that out loud.

Daniel appeared at their side and bowed. "May I cut in?" He asked, motioning to his wife. Smiling, Leopold nodded and stepped back, giving Regina's hand to Daniel. Regina smiled gratefully at him before she was waltzed away by her husband. Leopold could sense that Regina had a lot to think about.

"Is everything okay?" Daniel asked, sensing that something was on his wife's mind.

Regina nodded. "I'll tell you later," she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

Daniel nodded in understanding and tried to take her mind off whatever it was. But before she could completely forget about it, the door to the ballroom banged open, drawing the room's attention. Regina's eyes fell on whatever the commotion was, and she turned white. Daniel stopped and whirled around, his eyes falling on Rumplestiltskin. He felt his wife grow limp in his arms and turned around to find that Regina had fallen into a faint. "Regina!"

Leopold and Snow turned around and saw what had caused Regina to faint. Snow rushed to Regina's side, taking a protective stance over the woman, and Leopold's eyes widened. Regina's father rushed to his daughter's side.

Rumplestliltskin strode forward. "I have news that I think you would be interested in hearing," he said simply as he came to a stop in front of King Leopold.

At King Leopold's command, a guard ushered Rumple out of the room with the promise that they would hear what he had to say. As the man disappeared, Leopold turned to Daniel. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Daniel met the king's eyes. "You and me both."


	7. News of the Curse

**NOTE: I changed a few very important things in the last two chapters, so make sure you go back and re-read those if you haven't already :) Now things are back to normal. Phew!**

* * *

When Regina came to, she was lying on a couch in Snow's tower room. Daniel and Snow were hovering over her, worried looks on their faces. Her thoughts were all muddled, and she felt groggy and confused. She vaguely remembered dancing with Leopold at the ball, but then how did she end up here? "What happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse. She struggled to sit up, and was thankful when Daniel wrapped his arm around her to help.

Snow seemed hesitant about what to say, and she looked to Daniel for guidance. He looked down at his wife, a soft look on his face. "Regina…"

Suddenly the memories came flooding back to her, and she gasped. "Rumplestiltskin." Her eyes filled with horror, and then anger. "What is he doing here?" She stood up, ignoring Daniel and Snow's pleas that she be careful. "Where is he?" Regina demanded, ignoring the dizziness that briefly came over her. Daniel and Snow exchanged a look, which only angered Regina more. "What are you not telling me? I have a right to know whatever it is you know!"

Daniel put his hands on Regina's arms, looking into her eyes. "Regina, sweetheart, we're not keeping anything from you. We have no idea why he is here. After you fainted, Leopold had your father take him to the meeting room. We brought you up here, and Leopold went downstairs to end the ball and send everyone home."

Regina took a deep breath to calm herself. "So we don't know why he's here?" She asked after a moment, trying not to betray the inner panic that she was feeling.

Snow shook her head. "We were waiting to find out until we knew that you were okay."

Regina looked around. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Daniel hesitated, biting his lip. "Regina, are you sure?"

Regina gave him a look. "Don't even try that, Daniel. I'm going."

He hesitated for another moment, but nodded. He knew that there was no use trying to keep her away from the situation. She would never rest until she got her way. He knew his wife well enough to know that. Taking her hand, they followed Snow through the castle, pausing outside the king's meeting room. Regina stared at the door, and even though she tried to hide the fear she was feeling at the idea of seeing the man who took her mother captive, Daniel saw it. He turned to Snow. "Why don't you go in without us? We'll follow in a moment."

Understanding, Snow nodded and slipped into the room, not opening the door enough for anyone inside to see them.

Daniel turned to his wife, an apprehensive look on his face. "He can't hurt you anymore, Regina. No matter why he's here, there's nothing he can do to us."

Regina nodded and leaned into him. "I just…I don't want her to be a part of our lives, Daniel. She's poison. I don't want her to be around our child."

Immediately, Daniel knew that she wasn't worried about Rumplestiltskin. She was worried about her mother, and what his reappearance might mean about Cora. Daniel put his hand on Regina's face and stared into her eyes. "I know. And she won't be, Regina. Let's just figure out why he's here and go from there."

Regina nodded, picking up her skirt and taking Daniel's arm. They pushed open the door and went inside.

Daniel pulled out a chair for Regina at the table, sitting between her and Leopold. Snow White sat down on Regina's other side, a proud look on her face. Rumplestiltskin resisted the urge to laugh at the haughty look on the young girl's face. Leopold stood up, and Rumple noted that he was standing in front of them all as if he were on trial.

"Well, you have us all here. Now tell us why YOU are here." Leopold said, his voice commanding.

Rumplestiltskin locked eyes with Leopold, his own dark orbs challenging. "I'm here to warn you of a curse. Years ago, when I took your mother, I locked her in my dungeons. When my maid was feeding her, she escaped, and I let her go. She hid herself in a faraway land, and she has been working on a curse ever since, a curse to rival all curses."

"A curse?" Leopold's eyes widened and he looked at Daniel. "What will this curse do?"

"It's a curse that will take us all to another land, that will rip us away from everything we love. A curse where the only happy ending will be Cora's."

"Why is she doing this?" Regina whispered, her eyes on Daniel.

"She wants to marry you to the king. She wants to create the most powerful family. She wants power, and placing this curse will give both of you power."

Daniel stood up. "Is there any way to protect ourselves against the curse?"

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, lying. "None."

Regina looked up at Daniel, addressing her words to him and not the Dark One. "There has to be something. You can't have a curse without something to break it."

"There is a way to break it, but you won't like it." Rumple said, finally making eye contact with Regina, the monster that he wasn't able to create.

"How?" Regina asked, her voice harsh.

"Our only hope is the child growing inside you."

Regina's hand fell to her stomach and her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"There is no way to escape the curse. It's coming, and there's no way to stop it. We will all be ripped away from the people we love, cursed to live a life with no happy endings. Our only hope is that child, the product of true love. Cora knows nothing of this child's fate, has no idea that there is a way to break the curse. You must get the child to safety, and on its 18th birthday, it will break the curse and save us all."

"How do we know that he's telling the truth? How can we trust anything that he says?" Daniel banged the table with his fist, trying to make his point.

Leopold and all of his advisors sat around the round table, Regina and Daniel at the head. Snow sat next to Regina, watching the older woman, not saying anything. Rumplestiltskin was gone. He had disappeared after breaking the news, and they had been unable to stop him. His magic was too strong.

"He's telling the truth." The Blue Fairy hovered above the table. "Though we fairies would never use the kind of magic that Cora possesses, we can sense it, and the animals of the forest are abuzz with her plans. The curse is coming. It's only a matter of when it comes and how to protect the child."

The habitants of the table were silent. No one had any ideas, but their eyes were all drawn to Regina, who was staring at the table, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Her hands were drawn protectively around her stomach, as if making a physical barrier would protect her child from what was to come.

"I have an idea of how to protect the child." The Blue Fairy spoke up after a moment, her eyes on Daniel and Regina. "There is one last Enchanted Tree in existence in this world. We could use this tree to create a vessel that will protect the child." Daniel and Regina perked up, looking at each other with a hopeful smile. The Blue Fairy continued. "Unfortunately, this tree only has enough magic to send one."

Regina's face fell as she stared at her husband. The horror that she felt was reflected in his eyes, and it took everything in her not to begin crying.

.~.

Leopold insisted that Regina and Daniel move into the palace for the time being, where he could ensure their safety with his guards. They missed their own little castle that had long ago become their home, but they were glad for the extra protection. The child that Regina was carrying was too precious to risk, and they all knew that. Leopold gave them their own wing in the palace, and they quickly settled in, making themselves at home.

One day, after checking the progress of the wardrobe that would take his pregnant wife to safety, Daniel returned to their room to find Regina standing at the balcony, tears streaming down her face. "Regina?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I can't do this," she whispered, pulling back to look at him.

"Can't do what?"

"All of this." Her voice broke as she began to sob.

"Regina, you have to. You have to go through that wardrobe. You have to protect our child. That child needs you. Needs his or her mother." Daniel cupped her face into his hands, staring into her eyes imploringly.

"It's eighteen years, Daniel. Eighteen years without you."

Daniel leaned his forehead against hers, his own tears mingling with hers on her cheek. "You saved me before, Regina. I have faith that you and our child will do it again."

Not speaking, Regina nodded and leaned in to kiss him, her tears making his face wet. When she pulled away, she nestled into his arms, her heart resting on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat comforted her, and she vowed to make the final weeks that they had together count. Eighteen years of separation loomed over them like a dark cloud, causing any moment of happiness that they shared to be tainted with fear and longing.


	8. It's Time

Regina was standing on her balcony in the usual place when it happened. Gasping, she grabbed onto the railing, her knuckles turning white with the effort of how hard she was holding on. "Daniel?!" She cried in a shaky voice, the panic clear.

Daniel, who was writing a letter to send with Regina in the wardrobe, immediately stood up from the desk and rushed to his wife's side. "What is it Regina?"

"The baby's coming," she gasped, her face white with pain.

Daniel tried to hide his horror. "But it's too soon! We're not ready!"

Regina was unable to speak. Overcoming his shock, Daniel picked up his wife and set her down gently on their bed, calling for the guards that were permanently stationed outside. He told them to run and get Leopold and the doctor. Within moments Snow had run into the room, alerted by her father. She rushed to Regina's side and took the woman's hand, wincing in pain as Regina squeezed.

Daniel stood on the other side of the bed, putting a cool washcloth on Regina's forehead. She turned her head towards him, her face even whiter and her eyes shining with panic. "Daniel, I can't have this baby. The wardrobe isn't finished. The curse isn't even coming yet!"

Daniel's fears were the same as hers, but he had to push them away. He had to stay strong for his wife. This baby was coming whether or not they were ready. Instead of trying to offer her meaningless words and empty promises, he leaned over and kissed her forehead to let her know that she wasn't going to be alone in this.

.~.

"Coraaaa!" Rumplestiltskin called in a singsong voice. Cora entered his study a moment later, a wry look on her face. Grabbing her hand, Rumple dragged her towards the magic ball that he had in the corner. He motioned for her to look into it so that she could see her daughter going into labor. "It's time," he said excitedly.

"Why now?" Cora asked, looking at her daughter. "We've had months to place this curse, why choose now, when she's giving birth?"

Rumplestiltskin could hear the suspicion in her voice, and he knew that he had to work cleverly to manipulate one whose mind was as sharp as Cora's. "I made the curse using the power of Regina and Daniel's true love."

"How did you do that?" Cora interrupted, turning to him. "How did you use one couple's true love to create a curse?"

Rumple decided to humor her. "Why, I bottled it using a strand of hair from both of them. I used a drop of the powerful potion those hairs created to seal the curse together."

"What does that mean?" Cora asked, her sharp eyes watching him carefully.

"The curse was created using the power of their true love. Consequently, their true love is the only thing that can break the curse."

"Why would you make a way for the curse to break? We don't want that!" Cora looked at him as if he had betrayed her, and her dark eyes flashed with anger.

"Cora, Cora, so naïve. You can't have a curse without a way to break it. It would defy the laws of nature." Rumplestiltskin explained, putting his hand on her back.

"The curse already defies the laws of nature," Cora grumbled, but that was all she did to protest.

Rumplestiltskin lead her over to the curse. "The child that Regina is about to give birth to is the only hope of breaking the curse. They are planning on sending the child through a wardrobe to protect it. But if you place the curse just as they put the child in the wardrobe, the child will be sent away for good." It was a good thing that Rumple was so talented at lying. Or, at least, leaving out some very important details. Cora was usually much attuned to lies, but her eyes were full of greed and her plans to make herself and her daughter the most powerful women in this new world, so she didn't catch onto the small things that betrayed Rumple.

"There's only one problem…" Rumplestiltskin continued, frowning. "In order to enact the curse, you must use the heart of the thing you love most. Obviously my first guess would be Regina, but that would defeat the purpose, would it not?"

Cora laughed harshly. "Dearest Rumple, you're forgetting that I don't have my heart. I'm not capable of love. The thing I love most is power, which has no heart. Let's place this curse."

.~.

Leopold ran into Daniel and Regina's room, breathless. "The curse is coming, but the wardrobe is finished!" He said with a note of triumph in his voice.

Daniel straightened up and met his eyes, nodding, before looking at the doctor. "We have to hurry!" He moved to pick up Regina, but the doctor stopped him.

"It's too late. We can't move her. The baby is coming now!"

Regina locked eyes with Daniel, both of them understanding what that meant. The doctor moved back down, poised to deliver the baby. "Regina, I need you to push."

Straining as hard as she could, Regina began to push. Periodically she would stop to catch her breath, and only a kiss from Daniel could motivate her to continue when she felt like giving up. At last, the doctor had her push one last time, and she felt him pull out the baby. Within seconds, a piercing cry filled the room, and Regina gasped as she heard her child cry for the first time. Wrapping the baby in a blanket, the doctor handed it to Daniel, who placed it on Regina's chest.

"It's a girl."

Daniel and Regina's eyes both widened, and they met, Regina's filling with tears. "A girl," she breathed, looking down at her child. Smiling, she began to laugh through her tears. "We have a daughter."

"What's her name?" Snow asked timidly, watching them.

"Genevieve. Her name is Genevieve Grace."

Daniel put his hand on his daughter's head, staring at her. Her eyes were big and blue, but he hoped that they would turn brown like her mother's. As he stared at his daughter, looked into her eyes, he knew what he had to do. "Regina."

She looked over at him, barely able to tear her eyes away from their daughter. When she saw the look he was giving her, she shook her head, tears filling her eyes for a different reason. "Daniel, no."

"Yes, Regina. We have to take her to the wardrobe. Even if she goes alone, we have to give our daughter her best chance."

"It's 18 years, Daniel," Regina said, shaking her head and holding their daughter close to her heart.

Daniel's eyes filled with tears too. "We don't have a choice, Regina," he said softly, looking into his wife's eyes. "This isn't just about us anymore. The future of our entire world is at stake."

She knew he was right, and she gave their daughter to him. Struggling to stand up, Regina ignored the protests of everyone around her. "She's my daughter. You're not going to stop me from going with my husband." She turned white with the effort, but somehow found the strength to continue. She clutched onto Daniel's arms, and together, the two of them walked the short distance to the room that contained the wardrobe. Outside, the sky was turning black, and Daniel and Regina could hear the screams of Leopold's men as they fought against Cora's dark mercenaries. Their entire world was falling apart around them, but all they could focus on was the tiny child in Daniel's arms. As Regina stared at her daughter's small face, the big blue eyes, dark locks of hair, petite nose, rose-bud mouth, her entire world changed. She knew that no matter what horrors this curse brought, they would make it through. Her world was no longer the magical world of Fairytale Land. Her world was now the small bundle in her husband's arms. Wherever Genevieve went, Regina's heart would be. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, a single tear falling on Genevieve's cheek. Daniel placed his own kiss on her head, opening the doors and placing her inside.

Regina grabbed a locket from out of her pocket and put it around her daughter's neck. On the outside of the locket was Genevieve's name. Inside was a picture of Daniel and Regina on their wedding day, and it was spelled so that it wouldn't open until they were all reunited. Giving her daughter one last kiss, Regina whispered, "I love you."

Daniel closed the wardrobe and put his arms around his wife. Turning and putting her head on his chest, Regina began to let the tears fall. Sending her daughter away was like sending a part of herself away, and Regina knew that she wouldn't be whole again until Genevieve was back where she belonged.

"Regina, you're looking lovely."

Regina and Daniel whirled around to see Cora standing in the doorway. She was wearing a purple gown studded with jewels, and looked every bit the royal that she had always tried to be. Regina felt a hot surge of anger as she stared at her mother. Cora took a few steps forward. "Where's my granddaughter? I would love to meet her."

Regina and Daniel took a protective stance in front of the wardrobe, and Cora nodded. "So this is how it's going to be," she said with a sad smile. Raising her hand, she blasted both of them out of the way. They landed with a thud across the room on the floor, but before they could get up to stop her, she had reached the wardrobe. She pulled open the door and stood there for a moment, shocked.

"She got away," Regina breathed, looking up at Daniel. Slowly, the two stood up, and Daniel put his arms around his wife protectively.

"No matter," Cora shrugged. She had known that this would happen, but a part of her had still hoped that she would reach them in time to kill the child and end this all once and for all. But she knew that Regina and Daniel would never see their daughter again, and that brought her some sick satisfaction. Now that the 'savior' had been sent away, there was no hope of anyone breaking the curse. "I'll have my happy ending now," she said, turning to her daughter and the pesky stable boy.

"Why are you doing this?" Regina asked, her voice breaking, betraying her feelings.

Cora rolled her eyes. So her daughter still hadn't learned to control her feelings. So be it. Cora would have plenty of opportunities to teach her how to do so in this new land. "I'm doing this for you, Regina. So we can finally have the happy ending we've always dreamed of." She began to laugh wickedly as a dark smoke broke into the room and swirled around them.

Regina and Daniel looked at each other, and Daniel leaned down to kiss his wife. "We'll be together again," he promised, holding her in his arms. "She'll never keep true love apart."

"We'll see about that," Cora said wryly as everything disappeared into the darkness.


	9. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating very often lately. It's the last month of school, and all of my professors are piling on the projects and homework. Things will be pretty crazy for a little while, so I can't promise anything, but I'll try to update as much as possible. I just want you all to know that I haven't abandoned this story!**

* * *

As the sun shone through the windows, a tall figure in the large bed rolled over, stirring. Her short dark hair fanned out on the pillows, and her tan arm reached out from under the covers, grasping for something. The arm moved to the other side of the bed, finding it empty, and the young woman sighed. Her brown eyes blinked open and squinted, adjusting to the bright light that was streaming in from the windows, where her husband had thrown back the curtains when he left the room.

As her eyes adjusted to the room around her, the woman sat up, the covers falling off of her slim body. She was wearing a blue silk nightgown that fell just above her knees, and as she swung her long and slim legs over the bed, she reached for a matching robe that was draped over a chair by the bed. Pulling on the robe, she tied it around her and ran her hand through her hair before leaving her room. She made her way down the winding stairs of her house, turning and making her way to their large kitchen that was off to one side of the main foyer. Coffee was brewing in the pot on the counter, but still her husband was nowhere to be found.

"Regina?"

The woman turned around to see her stepdaughter padding into the kitchen in her pajamas. Her fifteen-year-old figure was gangly and awkward, but it was obvious that when she hit another growth spurt, she would grow into herself. Regina had no doubt that her stepdaughter would soon be breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Good morning Snow," Regina said affectionately, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Padding over to the state of the art refrigerator, Regina opened the door and grabbed a carton of milk. She poured a tiny amount in her coffee and took a small spoon, stirring in some sugar. She put the milk away and grabbed her coffee mug, taking a sip. Breathing deeply, she leaned against the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Good morning," Snow answered with a smile, bustling around the kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal. She sat down at the bar at the island across from Regina, who turned around to face her. Leaning forward, Regina looked down to make sure that her boobs weren't hanging out. When Snow noticed the gesture, she laughed. "You're good," she said, a teasing look on her face.

Regina laughed at herself. She thought about asking where Snow's father was, but decided against it. She didn't want Snow to worry about them, as she knew that her stepdaughter did. Regina and her husband Leopold had been fighting a lot recently, mostly about Regina's desire to have her own child. Leopold was happy with his daughter from his first marriage, but Regina wanted to have a child of her own. It had been quite the subject of arguments between the two, and though Regina tried to keep the tension from Snow, she knew that her stepdaughter was very perceptive.

"Dad told me to tell you that he had to get to the office early," Snow said timidly, avoiding Regina's eye.

Regina nodded slowly, staring off into space. Leopold was the mayor of their sleepy little town, and he had been leaving early for work a lot lately. She knew that his job was important, but she doubted that there was anything going on in Storybrooke that was big enough for him to leave home before she was even awake.

Regina looked up and saw her stepdaughter watching her, so she did her best to hide what she was thinking. "Are you ready for your chemistry test?" She asked, taking another sip of her coffee.

Snow took another bite of cereal and nodded. "I was up pretty late studying, so I feel ready." She finished her cereal and stood up, pouring her excess milk down the drain and rinsing out her bowl. "We get out early today, so do you want to go shopping after school?" They had been planning a shopping trip for quite a while, but had never seemed to be able to find the time.

Regina nodded, setting her mug down on the counter. "That should be fine. Want me to pick you up?"

Snow nodded and headed upstairs to get dressed for school so that she would be ready in time. Snow's best friend picked her up every day, but some days Regina would pick Snow up for some bonding time. Often they would grab dinner at the local diner called Granny's. That was where Regina was planning on taking Snow for dinner tonight after their shopping trip. She knew that Leopold probably wouldn't be home for dinner anyway, so she didn't see the point of cooking a huge family dinner.

Finishing her coffee, Regina rinsed out her mug and headed back upstairs. She closed her bedroom door and walked into the master bathroom, closing the door behind her. She turned the faucet on in the shower and slid out of her robe and nightgown. As the hot water hit her body, she let it rinse the tension off. She could feel her muscles soothing, and as she shampooed her hair, she felt better. When she finally stepped out of the shower and into the steam that filled her bathroom, she felt ready to face the day.

.~.

An older man stepped out of his black car, taking a shiny black cane with him. He closed the door and locked his car, limping into the building in front of him. As he entered the building, his eyes landed on a young man, who was sitting at a desk behind a glass door. The man had shaggy brown hair and a lean figure, and when he became aware of his visitor, his piercing blue eyes landed on the older man. "Mr. Gold!" He said, standing up. The door to his office was open, but still he came outside to meet the older man. "What can I help you with?"

Mr. Gold made his way towards the man, coming to a stop in front of him. He gave the man a small smile and leaned against his cane. "Sherriff…" he began, but was quickly interrupted by the younger man.

"Please, Mr. Gold, call me Daniel. Everyone else does." The young man insisted with a warm smile that didn't touch Mr. Gold at all.

"Sherriff," he said, ignoring the younger man's requests. "I'm here to collect this month's rent." Mayor Leopold may have been the mayor of the town, but Mr. Gold ran the town. He owned every building except for the buildings owned by the town (the sheriff's station, the town center, and the mayor's office), and he collected rent from everyone.

Daniel nodded and reached into his pocket, grabbing a check for Mr. Gold that he had already written. "Here you go," he said, handing Mr. Gold the check that would cover the next month's rent for his small house in the middle of town. Once Mr. Gold had the check, he left quickly, not one to stick around and socialize.

Daniel shook his head and went back into his office, sitting down at his desk. Maybe next month he would get Mr. Gold to call him Daniel.

.~.

The next day, Regina was doing her makeup at the wardrobe in her bedroom when her mother, Cora, came barging in. Leopold was at work and Snow was at school, and Regina was getting ready to meet with the women who worked with her on the Founder's Day Council. Founder's Day was quickly approaching, and as president of the council, Regina was in charge of planning most of the events. She was stressed enough about the whole situation, and the arrival of her mother wasn't going to help.

"Regina, darling," Cora said with a smile, kissing her daughter's head. She sat on the leather bench at the end of Regina's unmade bed, looking disdainfully at the room around her. "You know, dear, you should really try harder to keep this place clean. I'm sure Leopold wouldn't like to come home to a pigsty. It might help your marriage."

Regina resisted the urge to scream at her mother's words. This was so typical of her mother. Cora could care less about how Regina felt in this marriage. After all, Cora had been the one to pressure Regina into marrying Leopold in the first place. Of course, Regina had loved Leopold, but lately she was beginning to wonder if that had had more to do with her mother's wishes and less to do with hers. She knew that she loved Leopold, but more and more, she was beginning to think that she wasn't in love with him. She felt like she spent all of her time trying to please him, and he never gave her anything in return. His hesitation to have another child was only further proof of that. "Mother, will you please let me worry about my marriage?" She snapped, leaning forward to apply her mascara.

"Fine, dear," Cora said coolly. "I was just looking out for you."

"Why don't you worry about your own marriage?" Regina continued cruelly, applying her lipstick and standing up to face her mother, her dark eyes sharp.

Cora stood up proudly and looked at her daughter. "There's no need to lash out at me, Regina. When you feel ready to apologize for your childish behavior, you know where to find me."

Regina turned to see her mother disappear from the room and sighed, leaning against the back of her chair. Turning back towards the mirror, she stared at her reflection, biting her lip. Picking a fight with her mother hadn't been as satisfying as she thought it would be in the moment. She knew all too well that she would pay later for the things she had said to her mother, and Regina wasn't sure that she had the energy to deal with Cora's retribution. Sighing, she leaned forward and finished her makeup before standing up and making her way downstairs. She didn't have time to dwell on how miserable she felt. She was the mayor's wife, and she had to keep up appearances.


End file.
